Talk:The Emissary (episode)
Removed nit I moved the following from the article, where it didn't belong: it's a nit that begins with an opinion and then asks a question. Neither nits or opinions belong in the article, but questions, of course, are suited only for talk pages. So here it is. --From Andoria with Love 15:38, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :The premise of this episode is somewhat bizarre; as the T'Ong can apparently travel at a minimum of Warp 5, what location in the Klingon Empire could the vessel possibly hail from in order to take 75 years at that speed to reach Federation space? Well, of course, the entire premise doesn't make sense when you analyze it. Sending a warship that will take 75 years to arrive only makes sense if your enemies don't have anything that allows them to arrive at your doorstep much sooner. But obviously, both the Klingon Empire and the Federation were capable of reaching each other in less than a lifetime, even with 75-year-old technology. It's also unclear why the Klingons couldn't just have ordered them to stand down -- presumably you'd make sure that 75 years later there'd be some protocol to communicate with the crew in case things had changed (as they had), no matter how bloodthirsty you are. It's still a good story; it just doesn't work because the thing was imported into the Star Trek universe from somewhere else. It would have worked much better in a universe with only sublight travel and communications. 16:19, 9 June 2007 (UTC) The article suggests that Picard's congratulations are odd given Worf's command of the saucer in ; I think it may be explained by noting that Picard ceded command not only of the vessel but also of the mission to Worf for the encouter with the T'Ong. When they were running from Q, Worf's job was merely to keep things going on a minimal level until the crisis was resolved by Picard; here, Worf was responsible for resolving the crisis itself. ::But that wasn't even the premise. The episode didn't suggest that the Klingon ship had been sent somewhere within the Klingon Empire. Obviously it was sent somewhere very far away, as when the Olympia was sent deep into Beta Quadrant on a mission of at least something like 7-10 years (mentioned in DS9 "The Sound of Her Voice"). As for the Klingons ordering the T'Ong to stand down, they were in the process of doing so, but no Imperial ship was going to be able to reach them before they'd be in striking distance of the Federation colonies. The Federation authorities were closer, and managed to send a half-Klingon diplomat on a ship with a Klingon officer—not bad for improvisation on a limited time frame. It is not surprising that, given the great distances and passage of years involved and the fact that the Klingons on the ship were in stasis, the T'Ong was neither sticking to a perfect 75-year flightplan nor easily detected and hailed early enough to prevent the entire crisis. This criticism is authored by people who did not watch the episode closely enough. 13:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Riker at Poker Is this the only time in the series that we see Riker fold during a game of poker? :He also folded in . – Morder 21:16, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Bridge uniforms It might have added to the Klingon captain's acceptance if everyone on the bridge had worn Klingon uniforms (less elaborate than the "captain" and "second in command") and anyone not absolutely essential had stayed out of camera range at stations that were switched over to the necessary functions. Perhaps even darken the bridge lighting toward red, a compromise between the Klingon and Human crew. GCapp1959 06:16, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Why should this be added? --OuroborosCobra talk 06:32, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Removed Background Info * The congratulations on "a very fine first command" offered to Worf by Picard seem a little odd in light of the fact that Worf was given command of the saucer section during . But Picard may mean the first command of the whole ship and/or in a stressful situation and/or having complete initiative (when Worf had command of the saucer section he was just obeying Picard's orders). A nitpick that explains itself away. * K'Ehleyr is seen breaking a table in this episode. This happens again in , when Worf breaks a table in his quarters. In both episodes, Deanna Troi walks in and comments on the broken furniture. I think that's a bit of a stretch... * Admiral Gromek isn't wearing a combadge. More appropriate to her page, where it already is.– Cleanse 10:08, 30 May 2009 (UTC)